A Queen's Romance
by Twilight Feather
Summary: (Sequal to I'm With You) Mysteriously, Mokuba is brought back from the dead by a mysterious girl that wants something from him. What is it? How did she bring Mokuba back in the first place?
1. Back From The Dead

Hello! This is the sequal to: I'm With You, so I really hope you do read it! There is also something I need to tell you…school is over soon and I will be able to finish at least maybe half of my stories before the summer ends, or less. I really hope this fic turns out a success as my other ones include: The Most HILARIOUS Thing You'll Ever Read, Starting Over, I'm With You and Yugi No Mokuba. I was thinking of changing the title to that one, but nothing would fit. Oh, well. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so with that said and done, please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Back From The Dead  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in his office at Kaiba Corp, looking out the window at Domino City. It was a peacful city, but even he, Seto Kaiba, was no longer peacful, now that his precious baby brother was gone from the world forever. Sure, he still had his sister, but it wasn't the same without Mokuba. Mokuba was the world to him, and now, that he was gone, he had no world left. It felt like to him, his life was over, even though he still existed on the Earth. If he sister did die, well, he would have to as well. He couldn't live on the Earth if both of them were gone. 1 out of 2 of his family were gone, and if the other one vanished, he would have no where to go. No one to turn to.  
  
Seto Kaiba was in his office, organizing a tournament in honour of his brother. He gazed upon the picture of his little brother in his locket when they were younger, and he smiled a bit, before closing the locket and returning to his work.  
  
"Soon, very soon, little brother. I will win my title back as the #1 duelist in the world, and make you proud."  
  
  
  
Game Shop…  
  
  
  
Chiharu Sakura Kaiba sat on the couch of the Game Shop, staring out the window to Kaiba Corp, where her brother was working. He spent most of his time there now that Mokuba was gone from this world. There was something she could have done to prevent his death, but she let him die. It was all her fault that Mokuba died. She couldn't tell Seto, not only because he wouldn't believe her that it was her fault, but that Seto wouldn't let her speak to him ever since Mokuba's death. So now, she lived with Yugi and Yami and Suguroku Muto at their house.  
  
Yami walked into the living room, to find his girlfriend staring out into space. Well, that was an understatement, she was staring at Kaiba Corp and sighing heavily every now and then. Yami was furious at Kaiba for not letting his sister come in the office to see him, let alone talk to him. Chiharu still pursuaded Yami not to barge into Seto's office to kick his ass in a duel or worse, fight him.  
  
He sighed and sat down beside Chiharu, who was still staring at Kaiba Corp, and Yami could hear her mumble things. "It was all my fault Mokuba died. I could have prevented his death, but instead, I let it happen. I am such a fool."  
  
Yami hated it when she did this. Sometimes, at night, Yami could hear her cry herself to sleep, saying Seto's name over and over again. It was like she had lost the will to go on. Her eyes seemed distant everytime she looked at Yami, and everyone of their friends as well. Yami put a comforting arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "Don't say such silly things, Chiharu. It was not your fault he died. It was just destined to happen like this. I just wished it hadn't ended up this way."  
  
Chiharu looked up into Yami's gazing eyes, and instantly cried into his chest. Yami rocked her back and forth, one hand stroking her hair and the other holding her in his possession.   
  
Yugi had walked into the living room, only to find Yami comforting Chiharu. Yugi nodded to himself, and left the room to go to his own.  
  
"Yami,"Chiharu sobbed against his chest, heartbroken.  
  
Yami was shocked. Never before has she cried this hard.   
  
"It is all my fault. Seto knows this too, that is why he did not talk to me or let me in his office."  
  
Yami's eyes widened in shock. She was blaming herself for something that was not her fault! Yami continued to hold her as she sobbed loudly into his chest, clutching his shirt with all her might, as though he were the only thing keeping her alive at this very moment of sadness.  
  
Sooner or later, she had drifted off to sleep from crying so hard. Yami smiled and layed her on the couch, brushing a black bang from her forehead out of her deep, blue eyes that were now filled with sorrow, blame, and sadness. He wished there was something he could do, but there was only one thing he could do. For now, comfort her until Kaiba came to get her.  
  
  
  
"So, you will carry out this mission, I assume?"a girl asked. She had long red hair and blue eyes and she wore a black kimono. She was about 15 years old and also immortal, meaning she could not die. She was standing in an old, worn out room with two windows, a dirty desk filled with papers of detail on their mission, and a chair by the desk. The rest of the room was empty, except for a boy that stood there. He had long, raven—black hair with deep grey eyes and he wore a striped shirt with vest and jeans.  
  
He smirked. "Of course I will."he answered.  
  
"Excellent,"the girl said, smirking at the young child. She had brought him back from the dead to carry out her mission. "Now, young, Mokuba Kaiba, go out and seek the Egyptian Gods!"  
  
---------  
  
Kohaku: Did I surprise any of you? Mokuba's death plays an important part in the sequal, so please review and read if you have nothing else to do, because I worked hard on it!!! 


	2. Not By The Enemy's Side

Thank you for all of your reviews! I really hope you enjoy this fanfic I have up! If you are wondering (incase you forgot 1st chap), this is the sequal to 'I'm With You', and when I get finished with this, I might do a prequel. A prequel is the story before the original one, so if I start a prequel it will be before all the events in 'I'm With You'. Do you follow me any? Well, please continue to review. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and with that, on with the story!!!!   
  
-----  
  
Note: I made Yugi live next to Kaiba because it will play a part in the story, ok? So if you bring that up in a review...that tells me you did not read this...  
  
----  
  
Reviews:  
  
Konami Ishtar: Thanks for your review! Here is the update! I hope you like it!  
  
Metalsilverarmor23: mischievious grin whistle You'll find out what happens to Mokuba, and don't blame me if I kill him twice! (Read I'm With You to find out how he died first)(if you haven't all ready) This chapter might surprise you because do you actually think Mokuba Kaiba would collect the gods? I mean, his brother owns one for Ra's sake! whistle Anyways, find out more juicy stuff in chapter 2!  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 2: Not With The Evil Side  
  
-------  
  
It has been over two or three months since Seto Kaiba was out of his office at KaibaCorp., and now, miraculously, he was out of his office, on the streets of Domino City, thinking about his past with his Mokuba. That's right. Mokuba was his, and no one else's. And if anyone dare tell him different, rot in hell, he would say.  
  
Today was one particular day that he decided to go outside and explore. He stopped by the Video Arcade, Mokuba's favourite place to go on Saturdays. Seto sighed. Everything reminded him of Mokuba. Everything in the town, city, and everything in his house.   
  
He stopped by the park to take a break, when he noticed a boy and girl talking. The girl was much taller than the boy and when Seto saw the boy, he gasped. 'No…it can't be him…he's supposed to be…dead!'Seto thought.  
  
"So, I trust you know what to do, then, Mokuba?"the girl asked the boy. "Yes." "Good, so now, you may wander the streets in search for them…"Mokuba nodded and walked out of the park as the girl disappeared. Seto had no choice but to follow him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later, Seto found himself right in front of his mansion. 'Maybe…Maybe Mokuba was playing with the enemy.' Seto opened his mouth to call out for him.  
  
"Mokuba!"he yelled.  
  
The child gasped, and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw his brother. Tears started to form in his eyes. 'I am glad that the girl did not erase my memories of Seto when she brought me back. She thinks I am on her side. Boy is she ever wrong.'  
  
Mokuba ran into his brothers arms, crying softly. "Seto…Seto…"  
  
Seto shushed his brother, and looked at his eyes. They were normal, although, Seto had expected him to be on the enemy's side.  
  
"How…how are you here? I thought you were…"Seto began.  
  
"This strange girl brought me back to carry out her mission. She thinks I am on her side but I'm not."  
  
"What if she finds out you aren't on her side any longer?"Seto asked him.  
  
Mokuba gulped nervously. "Since she is the one who brought me back, if I disobey her, she can automatically kill me."  
  
Seto growled. "I wont let her."  
  
Mokuba smiled up at his brother, he was so glad to be back. One question rang through his mind, though.  
  
"Seto, where's Chiharu?"  
  
Seto paused. 'Dammit, why didn't I think of it before? She's living at Yugi's house now because I was too stupid to let her in my office to talk to me.'  
  
"…apparantley living with Yugi for the time being."  
  
Mokuba nodded and didnt ask Seto anything more, incase he hurt him.  
  
"Why don't we go pick her up, then?"Mokuba asked Seto as he nodded. They set off for the Game Shop, which was currently right next door, so they didn't have to walk very far.  
  
"Seto, how about I knock on the door, to surprise them? Just incase Joey is there?"Mokuba asked as he saw his brother smirk. "Go ahead, little brother. I'd love to see his face when he sees you."  
  
Mokuba was right. He had heard Joey's voice come from inside the shop. He knocked on the door twice, and guess who answered it? Joey did.  
  
"AH!"he screamed, pointing a finger at Mokuba. "You…you're s…s…supposed t-t-t-to be d-d-dead!"Joey yelled, but he only saw Kaiba and Mokuba smirk at him. "How can you be back?"  
  
"I'll explain inside, Joey, ok?"  
  
Joey nodded and ran off to find Yami and Chiharu.  
  
Seto and Mokuba set foot inside the shop just as Chiharu and Yami came running down with Joey. Chiharu stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mokuba and Seto come inside. 'Wait, isn't Mokuba dead…and is Seto smiling? Man, I must be sleeping,'Chiharu thought as Joey pinched her.  
  
"Ow! Joey!"she hit him over the head using her staff, which caused him to fall to the ground holding his head in pain.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Serves you right, pinching me like that,"she said, sheathing her staff.  
  
Yami chuckled. 'Well, at least she is better now.' he thought. He looked at Kaiba. 'I hope he apologizes to her, or I will kill him. Or at least kick his ass in Duel Monsters again.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later, the gang was all in the living room of the game shop, Chiharu sitting with her brothers.   
  
"Um…Chiharu?"Seto asked, turning his head to look at her.  
  
Chiharu looked at him, smiling. "Yea?"  
  
"I'm sorry…about before…"he apologized.  
  
Chiharu smiled happily and hugged him tight. "It's all right, big brother. I just missed you, that's all."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, Yug', why don't we leave them 'alone'?"Joey asked him as Yami smiled, glad that Kaiba had apologized. "Sure, Joey."  
  
The two friends left the room in silence, accompanied by Téa and Ryou.  
  
Mokuba hugged his brother and Seto ruffled his hair. "Hey, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know any weaknesses of the girl who brought you back?"Seto asked him, while Mokuba started thinking.  
  
"Uhh…"Mokuba paused. "Well, I heard her tell me that she is an element spirit and her spirit is water, so…"  
  
"Blue-Eyes should finish her off in one swoop,"Seto said.  
  
"But, Seto, there is something I didn't tell you yet. If the woman gets destroyed, I will automatically vanish…"  
  
Seto's smirk turned into a frown. "Is there anything to fix that?"  
  
Mokuba thought and Chiharu had an idea. "I'll go and check in my spell books, guys. I'll be right back." She raced up to her room to look at them.  
  
A few minutes later, she came back to find Mokuba in Seto's arms. 'I bet Seto missed those moments most of all…'she thought, smiling.  
  
"Anything?"he asked her as Chiharu nodded.  
  
"One potion, but it would take a long time to make."  
  
"How long, exactly?"  
  
"…2 weeks."  
  
"Shorter than a month, anyway."  
  
"Half of a month."  
  
"Yea, but…"Seto looked at Mokuba curiously. "What exactly was the girl's 'mission'?"  
  
Mokuba froze. "…to collect…the Egyptian gods…"  
  
"She's not getting her paws on Ra,"Chiharu said, taking out her precious card that she had won from Marik in Battle City years ago.  
  
"Or Obelisk."  
  
"Or Slifer when Yugi finds out."  
  
"Or Yami."  
  
"Yes, or Yami."  
  
"Oh, Mokuba, did you by any chance get the girl's name?"  
  
"…Kori Hime."  
  
"Doesn't Kori mean ice?"Chiharu asked. "Why is her element water, then?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. He had no idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The child has disobeyed us, sir,"the girl name Kori explained to her master.  
  
"If he has betrayed us, destroy him immediatley."  
  
"I can do it right from this very room."  
  
"Excellent."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Mokuba was on the ground, panting heavily and coughing up blood. Chiharu and Seto were at his side immediatley, yelling at him to look at them, but he didn't hear them.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"Mokuba! Are you ok? It's me, Seto! Look at me!"  
  
"Mokuba, snap out of it!"  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He fainted on the floor, his chest rising up and down faster than ever.  
  
"What's going on in…"Yugi asked. His eyes widened as he saw Seto and Chiharu by Mokuba's side, who was covered in blood and unconscious.  
  
Seto put a hand on his brother's head. "Freezing cold."  
  
"Remember Seto, before he died, he had that…"  
  
"Lung disease. And it's killing him as we speak."  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. At The Hospital Again

Chapter 2: At The Hospital Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Here's chapter 2............  
  
Seto picked up Mokuba in his arms, looking at him worriedly. 'Mokuba, please, don't die on us again. You were fine just a minute ago. What happened, little brother?' Chiharu noticed how worried Seto looked. She placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I wont let Mokuba die a second time. I didn't prevent his death the first time, but I will this time.' "Don't worry, Nii-sama. I have a plan. He'll be all right,"Chiharu said. Seto nodded. "For now, let's take him to the hospital."  
  
Seto and Chiharu called an ambulance, and Mokuba was taken to the hospital immediatley. Seto and Chiharu, meanwhile, had gotten into a limo and going to the hospital, and Chiharu told Yugi everything would be fine. Seto looked out the window at the ambulance, which was just in front of them. He never took his eyes off it. 'Mokuba...'he thought sadly.   
  
Meanwhile, beside him, Chiharu's eyes had a distant look to them. She was talking to Sakura.  
  
/Ok, Sakura. I have this spell to help him...Are you sure it will be the right one?Of course I am sure! I checked before I did anything./  
  
Sakura nodded and started to chant the spell. It was in Egyptian and she could only chant it through her hikari's body, so she had to take control of her body. Seto noticed this and looked over at her. Her eyes were distant, and there was a glowing white light all over her body as she chanted the spell.  
  
'This must be the spell she was talking about at Yugi's shop.... I just hope it works...... for Mokuba's sake.' The spell had took most of Chiharu's energy. She fainted, even though from her position on the chair she looked like she had fallen asleep, but Seto knew her better. He put a hand on Chiharu's shoulder, and shook it gently. "Chiharu... are you all right? Answer me." Chiharu made no movements at all.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital, Seto had gotten out of the limo, but told the driver to take Chiharu home, since she was still tired from using her magic to help Mokuba. He then walked into the hospital. He sat on a chair in the lobby, waiting. He didn't tell the doctors and nurses about Mokuba being brought back from the dead by an evil witch or something, they'd think he was crazy. So, when they asked him, he just said "Don't ask me, but if you still want your jobs, you'll save my brother's life right now!" and they raced off in a hurry into the ER.  
  
Seto sighed as he looked at a magazine he had taken. It had been almost an hour now since Mokuba had been taken into the ER and still he had been told nothing about his brother's conditions. He was getting worried but then a nurse came out of the ER doors and walked over to Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, sir,"she said tiredly. "What is it?"Seto asked as he looked up at the nurse worriedly. "Mokuba... well... his lung disease took so much energy from him we had to put him on the ventilator..." Seto gasped. 'I thought the spell worked...'  
  
"But rest assured that your brother is alive and well. It was like a miracle, really. At first we were losing him but now he's just sleeping..."she said. Seto nodded. "Can I see him?" The nurse nodded. "He's on the second floor, room 4B." Seto nodded and walked over to the elavator to go see Mokuba.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued please review! 


End file.
